


Heat

by AleishaDreams



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha Yamazaki Sousuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Bottom Matsuoka Rin, Deepthroating, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Matsuoka Rin, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Top Yamazaki Sousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleishaDreams/pseuds/AleishaDreams
Summary: He knows he is screwed as soon as he opens his eyes and a sweet scent invades his nose.“Shit.”Rin closes his eyes again, harder this time, when he feels a hot wave going through his body.He is in heat.His whole body feels sensitive. Each touch of the cold bed sheet on his skin makes him burn hotter. Red eyes open again. It’s already bright in the room. Rin looks to his side only to find the spot next to him empty. He hears the shower on from the bathroom that is in the bedroom.Sousuke must be taking a shower.





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> ok listen not gonna lie this is just good old porn bc what's better than that? nothing.
> 
> un-beta'd.

He knows he is screwed as soon as he opens his eyes and a sweet scent invades his nose.

“Shit.”

Rin closes his eyes again, harder this time, when he feels a hot wave going through his body.

He is in heat.

His whole body feels sensitive. Each touch of the cold bed sheet on his skin makes him burn hotter. Red eyes open again. It’s already bright in the room. Rin looks to his side only to find the spot next to him empty. He hears the shower on from the bathroom that is in the bedroom.

Sousuke must be taking a shower.

Rin stands up. His legs feel like jelly so walking to the bathroom’s door is a struggle, but he can only think of one thing.

The door is unlocked, as usual, so Rin doesn’t hesitate to open it quickly with a strong slam. Sousuke yelps, surprised, and looks at him with wide teal eyes.

“Rin, what’s wro—“

Sousuke doesn’t finish his sentence when his chest swells with a deep breath. The teal eyes go dark immediately.

Rin doesn’t wait for Sousuke to react. Instead he walks to the shower, turns it off, and pulls Sousuke out of the bathroom to push him down on the bed, kissing him hard once he is seated on him.

Sousuke’s hands go to Rin’s waist in a second, pressing his fingers on it with a force that Rin loves feeling on him, it helps him to ground himself a little. Although he knows Sousuke isn’t expecting that from him.

He breaks the kiss and rejoices when he hears Sousuke’s heavy breath with a low growl barely vibrating in his chest. Rin doesn’t have any time to waste. He starts kissing Sousuke’s neck, biting and sucking the soft and wet skin right where the scent gland is, while his hands go down Sousuke’s chest to grope his pectorals. Sousuke growls this time.

Motivated by Sousuke’s sounds, Rin pulls off his tank top with a swift move, throwing it away behind him without even looking where it lands. He doesn’t care. Sousuke’s eyes darken even more at the exposed skin and his naked chest is enough to make Sousuke flip their places, pushing Rin on the bed with his bigger body. Rin moans without shame. He knows what he wants, and he knows Sousuke can give it to him. He knows Sousuke is the only one who is brave enough to try to placate this fire that burns his insides.

Rin moans again when he feels Sousuke’s teeth on his neck to stimulate his scent gland. The room is soon filled with his own pheromones, joining Sousuke’s in a hazy fume of lust and desire. Sousuke is biting harder than he did, so Rin is praying for he leaves a mark strong enough to last a few days. Rin doesn’t realize when Sousuke pulled off his pants, but soon he is pushing his legs apart to have access to Rin’s hole. He is leaking already. Hot, transparent, and full of pheromones liquid goes down between his asscheeks. Sousuke seems entranced as his eyes stare at his quivering hole. One of Sousuke’s hands goes to his own dick, hard and flushed already, pumping it slowly. Rin’s red eyes are fixed on it, so he doesn’t notice when the teal eyes look for his face until Sousuke calls his name.

“Rin…”

Sousuke’s voice is deep. It’s bordering in a growl. It sends shudders through Rin’s body, making him look at his lover’s dark and sharp eyes. Sousuke is now standing on the floor.

“Mouth.” Sousuke says.

His breath stops for a mere second at the order but he obeys without thinking. Rin sits on the border of the bed and opens his mouth, letting his tongue out. Sousuke holds him from his hair. His long fingers tangle between the red locks to pull it gently to keep Rin’s head in place before slowly sliding his dick inside his mouth. Sousuke’s hot dick goes deep in his mouth, touching the back of his throat, and his nose rests on Sousuke’s abdomen where his pubes are. Rin’s hands settle on Sousuke’s hips, squeezing them a little to prompt Sousuke to finally move.

When Sousuke starts to move his hips, Rin’s moans are drown in his throat as he feels the hard muscle, hot and heavy, going in and out of his mouth. He can’t do anything against the drool going down his chin, and it’s not like he actually wants to do something about it. He is too busy feeling his throat being opened by Sousuke’s cock. His lover knows he likes it rough when he is in heat, so he isn’t surprised when Sousuke tightens his hand on his hair, using the other one behind his head to keep him in place and in the perfect angle for his dick to go deep in his mouth.

It may look painful but it isn’t. In fact, it’s all done because Sousuke knows how to move Rin to keep him safe and unhurt. Rin trusts Sousuke with his life, just like he trusts him to know exactly what he wants, and right now what he wants is suck on Sousuke until his jaw aches.

The hard rhythm goes down to a slow sway when Rin’s shoulders tremble. Rin opens his eyes to find Sousuke looking at him. He knows he must look like a mess, undone and raw, in every way possible by now, as he feels tears roll down his cheeks. Sousuke releases his hair to gently swipe the tears away. It warms Rin’s heart to the core, but the hot desire in his groin calls for something else, so he sucks Sousuke’s dick the whole time Sousuke pulls out until only his cockhead is inside of his mouth. Rin lets him go with a lewd pop of his lips, rejoicing and feeling wetter between his legs when he hears Sousuke groan.

His mouth feels slack and open, just like he wanted, so he lets his tongue hang as he tries to breathe in some air. It’s dangerous because all he can smell is Sousuke right in front of him.

Sousuke cups his head to slightly tilt it up, resting his glans on Rin’s tongue to move slowly and groan again. Rin tastes the pre-cum spreading on his tongue. He feels drunk already from it. Sousuke holds his dick up, pressing a thumb on his glans, so a drop of pre-cum directly falls on Rin’s tongue. Rin licks his lips and swallows immediately.

Rin is trembling from his core when Sousuke easily pulls him up to turn him around. He growls, “Bend over,” on his ear.

Rin is quick to obey.

He kneels on the floor, resting his chest and head on the bed so his ass is where Sousuke wants it: up and easily accessible. Sousuke kneels behind him, groping his ass with that bruising strength Rin loves, and spreads him to expose his hole. He is so wet he feels the slick going down his thighs, hot and burning like lava. A big hand slaps him on one cheek out of nowhere. Rin can’t do anything but wriggle and moan his heart out when he feels the sting pain. He barely can breathe. His mind barely can muster the simple thought of _want_.

A thumb teases the rim of his wet hole, threatens to enter but never delivers, making it twitch in exasperation and need.

But it’s all lost when Rin feels something else. Something hot and wet. It’s Sousuke’s tongue giving a long lick from his balls to his hole, staying there for agonizing seconds while his finger finally enters him deep. Rin closes his eyes because his sight is pure white anyway. Pleasure tries to escape his body through his mouth in a loud moan calling his lover’s name.

Sousuke laps at his hole and gently bites his cheeks while he adds more fingers inside. His other hand rests on Rin’s small as a heavy anchor so Rin won’t move too much, but it’s just that he can’t help it when Sousuke is torturing him like this and making him lose himself.

He climaxes screaming Sousuke’s name, his cum falling on the floor but he can’t make himself care about the mess when Sousuke doesn’t stop what he is doing with his tongue until Rin’s hips are practically convulsing from the over stimulation.

It doesn’t end there.

Sousuke quickly stands up, puts both hands on Rin’s hips, rests his knees on the bed at each side of Rin’s body, and enters him in one swift move.

Rin moans again, raw and loud. He feels like he is melting around Sousuke’s cock. His hands tremble and strongly clench the bedsheets, drool falls from his lips to the bed, and tears pool in his eyes again. Sousuke starts moving without waiting for a signal or even a warning. His pelvis slaps against Rin’s ass with a loud smack of skin every single time.

His hole molds around Sousuke’s cock perfectly, spreading and contracting at the right time when its needed, even when Sousuke’s knot starts to slowly swollen with each strong thrust. Rin moans when he feels it in his rim. Adrenaline rushes through his veins when he thinks of Sousuke filling him.

That’s what this is all about. Sousuke filling him to the brim with his cum to make him pregnant. That’s all he can think about since he woke up. That’s all he needs right now.

“Want my baby, Rin?” Sousuke asks suddenly, his voice is deep and powerful in Rin’s ears, “You got tighter now.”

All Rin can offer as an answer to Sousuke is a whiny moan of his name.

“You just had my baby but you already want another one, Rin?” Sousuke insists.

This time Rin nods as he moans, sobbing a little. His hole tightens when he hears Sousuke growl his name.

“Did you—Did you take your pills, Rin?”

Sousuke’s breathe is ragged.

“N—No,” Rin answers, shaking his head. He feels dizzy and about to explode.

“Fuck, Rin—“

Sousuke fucks him harder, putting both hands on Rin’s shoulders to keep him in place. Rin’s breathe stops when he feels Sousuke’s knot finally locking inside him. Hot cum fills him immediately.

That’s enough to push him and make Rin cum again on the floor.

Sousuke still grinds his hips against Rin, milking himself inside of him. The knot is big and it pulls Rin’s rim gently every time Sousuke moves.

Rin can’t feel his lower half but his upper half is soon covered in warmth when Sousuke bends down to kiss his shoulders, nape, and cheek. Sousuke’s chest is sweaty and hot against his just as sweaty and hot back. The only sound in the room is their heavy breathes.

The hot, sticky wave inside of Rin finally succumbs for the time being, giving place to a warm calm.

“… do you really want another baby?” Sousuke asks suddenly.

Rin snorts.

“Kind of late to ask that, big boy.”

 

 


End file.
